User talk:Ninjinian/1
Just testing out my new signature. Like it? I will probably use both, but this one usually . . . -- ¤ ([[User talk:Ninjinian|' }']]) -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! (P.S. Check out this article!) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767]] TALK 2 ME! 18:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! Party PM.Lol im from Ireland so its 9:00 for me too.7:00 right now Actually,im trying to find a server that i can load and to non members isnt full/But yes I will open it.Go to snow board,if it loads. Christmas Party Talk This is where you can talk about Ninjinian's Christmas Party.... * Party: 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger Hmmm.... I don't know if I could come. However, I will try. Alex001 3:48 AM, 27 December 2008(KK:SS) No, I can't. It will be early morning, plus I'll be going to church. Sorry, but I can't come. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Idk if i can come...I may be able to use my Cousin's laptop,as I will be in Belfast,Northern Ireland for my Cousins b-day.And after that,I will be in Dublin with my family.Ill try.. -Triskelle3 Athbhliain faoi Mhaise Daoibh! RE: Templates Templates are very difficult and confusing lines of syntex. I'm not a template master, I am an import master. I just edit existing code for the Wiki. From scratch, I'm nothing. Every template I've ever made was copied and pasted at least partially from another. For from-scratch making (and making period, I can't tell you), ask Explorer. RE: Moving I already moved your pages as requested, and you don't have the Wiki powers to move pages more than a certain limit... you'll have to ask an administrator/sysop to move it for you. Also, I can make templates, just not from scratch. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 14:38, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Dude... You gotta put at the end of your signature! IT MAKES EVERYTHING THAT FONT IF YOU DON'T! I've been fixing every page on the Club Penguin Wiki with your signature! Fix it NOW! --'Metalmanager The ' 19:42, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Go to User talk:TurtleShroom and look underneath yr signature! It makes everything Franklin Gothic font! Go to prefrences and put at the end. --'Metalmanager The ' 19:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I'm talking to You, Ninjinian! --'Metalmanager The ' 19:52, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Nice to talk to you! The snow has melted in Scotland, how bout u? -- 12:18, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Me too, but now we get to go on nature trails and walks again that were dangerus coz of the snow falling from the trees lol, also, ur blog is awesome! -- 12:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Ur CPP Is 1 year old? WOW!! THATS cool, also, did you know me and fano are friends! goto here and here to come to my 1000 hits party with fano, u havin a 1 year party? il come! -- 12:26, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Aww, well, u can be a vip, coz me fano and our friends are coming to my iggy for a afterparty without screaming fano fans, but, fano is real nice so he said he will be shouting "go skate" coz he is helping me become famus! -- 12:32, 18 February 2009 (UTC) On ur bday! OH COOL? can u still come? if u can we will do a whole 2nd party at my igloo with BETAS!!!!!! for ur birthday!!!! -- 12:34, 18 February 2009 (UTC) yeah, i have to be very carefull coz if i tick off mum she will not let me go lol, i know its 8pm thats coz people in the USA will not be able to come if its too early in the usa lol -- 12:38, 18 February 2009 (UTC) If u want ur sig to come up with date and all do this at te end of ur message --~~~~ -- 12:42, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, ok not working, use this guide http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Signature sorry im not helpfull -- 12:47, 18 February 2009 (UTC) yay worked! -- 12:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) RE:New Club Penguin I'm afraid to say that I couldn't leave my kingdom. My followers would be confused and well, it wouldn't be right. Sorry, Ninjinian. --Metalmanager (BTW... I'm role-playing XD) My kingdom is Pengydeen, but my royal castle is in Pengyboo Island because Pengyboo Island is in Pengydeen. It's one of the chained islands. --Metalmanager Well, You should go to Pengydeen main point and go the "deserted" house. It's actually a base for my meetings. There you will meet my counciler, Deátonál, he will tell you what you have to do to become one of my royal "sidekicks". If you become one, you will have to go to the meetings, but it will only take one signature to make you a randomer again. There are alot of places you can go in Pengydeen, except don't go to the mall, there have been alot of snowball fights and the tills might be unusable. --Metalmanager Wait, you meet me in Pengydeen, then after a week or so we meet in New Club Penguin. --Metalmanager I Know You Were you Major Hammy?--The FluffMiester 17:23, 19 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Violence The section is completely COC-inappropriate. It has violence and therefore needs to be removed. Blood? Neck-cutting? Uh-uh. See Great Darktonian Pie War for a proper battle. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:53, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Geography Mistakes in New Club Penguin Umm... why not MOVE IT!!! You can't just pick a huge swathe of someones kingdom and say "This is mine", then complain they wont let you have it! Under the COC, you must change that. Yours exaspeatedly, ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:26, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey... you know in a dream many days before this... I dreamed after creating this article. Its came true! Thanks Ninjijian! ----Alex001 04:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) (KK:SS or 刻苦诉讼-- this is a signed comment, you know.) RE: United Antarctica No. Two reasons: # Sounds too much like the United States of Antarctica. # It's not actually going to be on Antarctica itself. I'm not sure if we can go for a UK parody right now. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 12:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Let me explain. The name sounds way too much like the name "United States of Antarctica". Plus, there is absolutely no room on the map for a new state or country to be placed on the Antarctic Continent. You will need to make it an island. Therefore, it cannot be called "United Antarctica" because it is not on Antarctica, and it is not a country that unites Antarctica. The United States of Antarctica unites Antarctica. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 12:48, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Well...... New CLub Penguin could be the parody of the UK. I dunno. I mean, to parody the UK, a small island would suffice. And if you really want NCP on the map, you need to tell me where it is located. In cardinal directions!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 12:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Nvm the cardinal directions thing. Just tell me where it is in relation to the USA. You mean north-by-northwest of Pengolia? Ok, that will do. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 12:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I hate to say this.... but Pengolia is possibly the worst community in the USA. Hey, but that leaves some room for fish-and-pie battles, doesn't it? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 12:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but your message arrived too late. NCP is right next to Pengolia, but if NCP does have brave citizens and heroes, then you can arrange weekly fish and pie battles against any invading Pengolians, no? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 13:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) See here. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 13:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) -- 10:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I don't really know you but......... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I heard today was your birthday so I decided to wish you a happy B-Day. Speeddasher I diddent lie, that wosnt vip bit vip bit later ur still special (happy bday!) -- 20:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Il email the location of the vip thing to Clubpenguinpins@gmail.com k? so people dont rain on our praid -- 20:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Kl il email u the info to it, oh, and did u loose ur gmail pass too? i did and its so hard to get back -- 10:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Video Hey Ninjinian! Go here to see Sk8itbot's 1,000 hit party video! You're mentioned in the credits! --'Metalmanager The ' 19:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Video Ya the party was a blast! I was angry at all the people clambering to Fano and just ignoring Sk8itbot. Take Flystar55555 for example, me and him are friends, but he just kept asking for fano to add him, then got angry at me for removing him! And we didn't want you to think that Sk8itbot lied, you were a special guest, but, you arrived late and sk8it forgot. Also, he couldn't say sorry or explain because of the crowds and because of the filters. --'Metalmanager The ' 19:52, 25 February 2009 (UTC) United Nations thingy, Predicted Future I saw your thing on Alex001's page. So, I made what happened to it! Anyways, yeah. Just telling you. Austin8310. Hey!!! That's a good idea! I'll write that.Austin8310 Congrats on getting five hundred edits lad! I hope you can continue contributing to the wiki! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:53, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ninjinian Article That stuff belongs on your user page, not the mainspace. It's very confusing. Do you see info about User:Explorer 767 on Explorer 767? -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 21:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Well, you need to move the user stuff onto your page, at least. Because I think you found Explorers secret page, 500 edits, etcetra. Not your penguin! -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 21:07, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Due to the votes for your application, you have now been promoted to Rollback! Congratulations, and we hope you can continue to make outstanding contributions to the wiki! (Talk to me!) 03:15, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request Please go to the Requests for adminship and vote for me! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me!) RE:Photoshop Request Please follow the guidelines at the top of my talk page before I consider making it. Thank-you! (Talk to me!) 01:52, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Change Birthdate Do you want to get banned? (and there is a currency mistake in NCP) -- 20:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Penguin-Naters COC Violation What the??? Monsters? Death? Brutal killing? "Demigods" and other religious insults? No. I'm sorry, Ninjinian, but I cannot allow COC-violating content here. YOur story needs to be rewritten or placed elsewhere, because its content breaks the COC's rules and is religiously offensive. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:19, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Against you? What made you make that assumption? Im not against you, I support your freedom for NCP, and I don't think Penguin-Naters is "COC Violating", "Religion Insulting", or "To much violence"! It's great! Well, it did say who you think, but at least I know im not against you =/ --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Please, dont talk to me,']] 20:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Okay. Sorry for not talking much, I really dont talk to people socially anymore, too busy. And shure i'll spread the news about the battle wiki! I will even edit there! And Happy Saint Patrick's Day! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Please, dont talk to me,']] 21:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Award! =D You have received my Award, for being awesome! =D --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 17:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) It was nothing. It has alot of info in it. And yes, I am a beurecrat and a sysop. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 20:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Penguin-Naters: Book 1 Property Trisk removed the template because people were abusing it, he just removed a broken template. You can put the text manually though. -- 18:52, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Party Crashers Can I "take over" your article? I would like to write it but it's your property. Please answer quickly. --User:Idoreconise (My Talk here!) 18:43, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Trade Agreements Hey there! I was just wondering if we could have a trade deal between the U.N and the UPR. I would like to trade you our resources and send you some money to improve conditions in The Slums and Satellite City. I hope you agree! Boarding School built We've built a Boarding School in Satellite City. Work in The Slums will soon begin. Yes. PS: Seperate your character from your user talk, it's a bit confusing. --The Leader 12:07, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Government Well, the problem is known to everyone: that a country can't be in a country! IT must be a state. You can continue to put the country template, but you must state that it is a state. And, here are some governments you could learn: *Democracy/Republic: A country which goes according to the people's will. United Penguins Republic and MAI follow this government. *Monarchy: A country which is tottally ruled by that person. They could be a Diarchy Kingdom (king is the ruler) or a Diarchy Principality (prince is ruler) or juts plain. **Diarchy: Two people ruling the country. *Krytocracy: A country ruled by judges. It goes accodring to the judges. That's all. Bye! ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 12:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) A country can't be in a country/nation. A country inside a country is a state. --The Leader 13:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hang on. I think I get it. Is it a group of countries/nations together to form a alliance? Ok, I seem to understand it more. By the way, can the UPR join? I think it will benifit for both of us. A country can't be in a nation. A nation is a country! --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:02, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Infobox User Great idea! Thanks for bringing them into the wiki! Though, I am having some troubles with the "best known for" and "leader of" sections. Once again, great job! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 14:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Battlerina I've been on it and I'm editing it PS:Really The Leader but I use Galactic Empire12 on other wikis, like Battlerina. PSS: yes, I will prove. -- Galactic Empire 12 18:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Proof! PS: Find Puffle Platoon on Battlerina wiki. --The Leader 18:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I know. I know. You could make up those. I'm just saying "nation" means country. So "United Nations" mean "United Countries". Get it? ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 07:33, 4 May 2009 (UTC) You might want to check your mail on Battlerina wiki. -- Galactic Empire 12 16:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! Please vote at the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Requests for Adminship! For me! --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 14:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Award I hereby give you my award of respect and coolness! Enjoy! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 02:19, 8 May 2009 (UTC NATO You know that training base in the UN? Well, could NATO train our troops there? Reply. RE:RE NATO Thanks! Oh NATO. NATO is a alliance of a few nations and states who stand up to East Pengolia. Read the article for more Qutting Time slipping away Bugzy being banned soon now Cannot help it friend --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 13:59, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Speed World Add Ellisabeta. She can be a reporter there. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 19:23, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Question(s) Hey Ninjinian! This my sound silly, but if you have this journal RPG thing, do you update it everyday or do you just update it when you're bored? Also how do you make those "seceret (SHHHHHHHH) pages"?Thanks! PS: Please answer on my talk page. --Chub777 11:36, 27 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Game Cover well if you want me to make one, what's in it fer me. if ya want bugzy to do something for ya, ya gotta let bugzy wet his beak first ;) BugzyTalk 19:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Umm.... maybe later. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 20:24, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Finished first and last request i will do here. man, that was a pain in the butt to do lul. BugzyTalk 20:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Name Well... it could be known as the "Southeastern Democratic States (SDS)", nickname Southeast States, or SDS. It could also be like what Zapwire said on my talk page, and could be simply the States of the Southeast (Southeastern States). RE: ahhhhh.. customers like u saying u won't ask me again makes my job of laziness worthwhile. BugzyTalk 13:05, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Name Again You could say the Antarctic Nations (AN) or the Nation of (number) OR the Southeast Antarctic. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:17, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Invitation To Join UPM I cordially invites you to join the stupidest and laziest clan of the season; *Underground PWN Mafia Forums *Underground PWN Mafia Blog You can start off as a simple Piccotio, and work your way up to Godfather. Or if you don't want to join the clan, you can simply moderate our forums. It's starting out and we hope to have users like yourself participating and making new friends. Hope to see you there! BugzyTalk 16:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Request for a Pic(s) :D? Could you maybe be abit more specific please? I've never read the book it's based on, but if you could tell me somethings (like who's they, and what's a Sygoph) I'm sure I could draw it. --Speeddasher I'm going to try and start on your pics either today or tomorrow, but I need some more info. What color are the three good penguins, and do their names have anything to do with some kind of power they have? Also how tall should the three penguins be compared to the Sygoph? --Speeddasher One of the pics is finished Here's one of the pics you requested. I hope you like it, and if you don't I can redo it. I'll try and get the other ones done soon. --Speeddasher I'll try and redo it later. --Speeddasher I've updated it Ninjinian. I hope you like it. Also to tell you the truth, the only reson I added the poison was so it wouldn't look like the Sygoph was pointing the sword and Electro's you know what. --Speeddasher Electro's Sword is supposed to be glowing like you said you wanted it to. --Speeddasher regarding Emmett dude Emmett is my son--Coool31 14:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) A few questions.... I'm going to start working on the rest of your pics today. I just need to know what the backgrounds of the last two need to look like? Also do you want me to fix Electro's sword, because I can probably do it pretty fast? --Speeddasher All I can say is this is probably gonna take aroung three or four days to finish just one of the pics. First I've gotta try and find the right penguin pics to use for the story. I'll try and finish it soon though. --Speeddasher I'd be happy to illustrate for your next book. I won't be able to take anymore requests if I do, but I was gonna stop taking them anyways due to how many I've been getting lately. Just tell me what you'll need illustrated, but please wait until I finish these current pics. --Speeddasher No problem pal. --Speeddasher Also one more question. How tall do you want the penguin giving them the medals to be? --Speeddasher Okay I'll remember. Thanks pal. --Speeddasher Yarr i Named my REAL red puffle yarr it is very commun GAH. Yes I am. I am Alex001. Tee-hee-hee :) Alex002 10:38, 27 June 2009 (UTC) It's a backup. I'm being blocked by Uberfuzzy for vandilizing a certain page. I put a link there as "Michael Jackson". Then, he blocked me! So I use this to escape from the clutches of him. It wasn't a vandalism at all! It's so small. I deserve a 3-day ban, not a month-some! Alex002 10:41, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I dont think you should have been banned at all, michael jackson Ruled!!!Leekduck: What? a duck with a leek?, what is this world coming to 10:44, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I guess .ice will be good. It's a three-leter suffix, like all the real ones: e.g. .com, .net, .gov, .org. --Alex002 10:51, 27 June 2009 (UTC) . com Alternitives I dont know if you know but different countrys have different internet codes, for example, the Uk's is .Co.uk, and the USA's is .Co.us, and Austrailias is .co.au, but anyway you get the idea, What about .Co.Cp?, Since its not taken and it stands for Club PenguinLeekduck: What? a duck with a leek?, what is this world coming to 10:52, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Excellent. It shall be .co.cp, seen cp stands for Club Penguin. Alex002 10:55, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Thankyou for your help NinjinianLeekduck: What? a duck with a leek?, what is this world coming to 10:55, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Nice Moving skills, I also like the section you added on the codesLeekduck: What? a duck with a leek?, what is this world coming to 11:04, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Okay I think I might be able to make it, My penguin is called templand though, Not leekduckLeekduck: What? a duck with a leek?, what is this world coming to 11:06, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for organising my talk page, Im going to create an MJ tribute nowLeekduck: What? a duck with a leek?, what is this world coming to 11:12, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I managed to make a michael jackson page that fits into club penguin Michael JacksonLeekduck: What? a duck with a leek?, what is this world coming to 13:01, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I know its annoying, And explorer went on and done his 'MAJOR GRAMMAR CHECK' witch always gets at me (I get enough stick about my grammar in real life, I dont mind him fixing the grammar but he doesent have to be cocky about it) Just now I think we should create a new page of Fictional internet codes for each area of the club penguin universe, also my michael jackson page did not go down well so I made a sub page tribute instead (User:Leekduck/MJ Tribute)Leekduck: What? a duck with a leek?, what is this world coming to 16:13, 27 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Sorry, I'm not a good writer when it comes to entire story series. I work better with smaller stories, not in a saga. If I was though, I'd be delighted --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 19:46, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I ''could, though you'd have to write the majority. I can contribute little parts. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 20:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Story So you know, I invite you to help us write our story on Power4U, Go to the watercooler (forums)Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 19:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 17:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I MISSED THE PARTY Sorry i missed the party, To be fair though it was when I was sleepingLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 17:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Are you ninjainitor? ZAPWIRE QUIT!!!!!!!!! AAH, zapwire unexpectadly quit, I wonder if its to do with the blog thing?Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 16:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Wheres the shout box?Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 16:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hold on, Do you know why zap quit, If so can you tell me why?Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 16:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Skin Hi, I'm Swannie from Logo Creation Wiki. A request was placed there for a new skin for this wiki a while back. I was wondering if you guys here would still want a new skin, because I'd be willing to make it. Let me know, and if you want one, please give me some details concerning the color scheme/design. Thanks! swannie LCW SW WH 16:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RE: I didnt delete it. and it took me a long time to upload it. unknown4 18:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ummmmmm I dont know what that means. unknown4 18:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ummmmmm I dont know what that means. unknown4 18:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ugh Nevermind! unknown4 18:13, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 16:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Quit Then make sure your article turns out the way ''you want to, not explorer, hes bieng a bit domineering I must admit, just ignore himLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 15:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, I quit because this wikis terrible for writing storys and I dont like some of the people hereLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 16:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) The pic is done Sorry it took so long, I've been pretty busy lately, and abit lazy. Also sorry for that not so good background quality. I just really wanted to get it done. Anyways I hope you like it and if not I can redo it. --Speeddasher Oops, I forgot to put the ball around the little penguin. Don't worry I'll work on it tomorrow, me and my family are gonna celebrate the 4th of July today. --Speeddasher For goodness sakes, DON'T QUIT. For goodness sakes, don't quit, PLEASE. I requested Wisney to be deleted, it was ME and not Explorer, he did it on my behalf. I haven't had that great a day because of the general unhappiness on this wiki. For some reason, it's just been GLOOM around here recently. I PRAY that you don't quit, I have enough to deal with and I just don't feel to happy. I happen to value your edits, but Disney is one of the darkest things on CP, and I don't want to deal with that sort of thing because I'm the only CP man in the universe who sees the Disney invasion from a BUSINESS perspective. PLEASE, PLEASE, for the sake of my day, DON'T QUIT. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T QUIT. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:35, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I Shall Do Your Requests to the Fullest of my Ability The reqeusts you issued me to "take out", namely to expand UnitedTerra and such, will be written before this day is done. For tirelessly contributing without much recognition, I need to award you this medal. Rest assured, I'm going to make sure that you get the recognition you deserve. You, the sysops, and all of the others who have helped. I'll be working on that. Meanwhile, I hope you return. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Updated... I updated the pic I finished for you yesterday. I hope you like it. --Speeddasher RE: Active I'm a bit active... supposed I have not Semi Quited. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Battle-Penguin! If you don't tell us why te Un-cp wiki shouldn't be advertised here, then your statement won't be any good, and I'll request that you be taken off the list. blah 18:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ps. I'm Glad that CPBATT is growing. Last Sysops Sorry I've been so late in replying. I was over at a friend's house. Bingo, Ninj, you've got it in one! I wanted to make Kwik's (failed) coronation as a prologue. In the first chapter, the wrench from the Great Reversal causes the Masters and the BOB to be deleted. Kwiksilver visits the Bureau of Fiction only to find the place in a mess, and the BOBMASTERS gone. He rings up Ninjinian who agrees that they have to run it themselves. Alas, after several walrus attacks and hackers, the task of managing a universe proves to be too difficult for Ninj and Kwiksilver. They reopen the requests for adminship and go out into UnitedTerra to search for sysops. This is where you can take over. In the end, the Rollback Brigade rollback the deletion of the BOB and the Masters. When the sysop requests go through, there is a huge coronation and party as the candidates become Sysops, each with a green crown. Anything you want to put in, feel free to do so. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 23:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Info required..... Hi it's me again. Sorry to have to ask you again, but I need some info on the remaining pic. I heard that you wanted three extra penguins in the pic. I just need to know how tall you want them to be. Thanks. --Speeddasher Ban da ben Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 19:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC)If you want the real ben (The evil cyberbullieng scum of the CPW who calls turtleshroom and his friends th 'Nazi sons of satan) Please sign this petition to get ben banned wikiwide (http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Get_Ben_blocked_Wikia_Wide_Campaign!#Sign_here) Question??? What do you want the background for Dead End to look like? --Speeddasher Okay, thanks. --Speeddasher Re: Pie War Entry Feel free to add on to it. I'm not the author, it's just not many people are adding onto it anymore besides me. I had a ending planned out that would include Pogopunk's part aswell as Tail's part, but feel free to add on. Make it stick to the plot though. --Speeddasher Like I said, it's not my story. Feel free to add whatever you want. I'm just mainly working on it cause the majority of the wiki seems to have lost interest. Also I'll try and fit you into the ending. --Speeddasher State Idea I've had an idea for a new state in the UnitedTerra- TerraMount. A mountain state, inhabited by tribes of the TerraMountain Penguin. Is it all right if I add it? If you disagree, just delete the pages. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Types of Democracy I just want to give you lesson about Democracy. It'll be quick. * Liberal democracy-- Please see wikipedia:Liberalism. A importent thing about it is that it can take many forms: it may be a republic, like the US (real life) or a Constitutional monarchy, like Spain. It may run by the Presidential system, a Parliamentary democracy or a Semi-presidential system. * Conservatism-- Enemy of Liberalism. Knowing about Liberalism and Conservatism is importent for Democracy. * Direct democracy-- Also known as Pure Democracy. Depending on the particular system, this assembly might pass executive motions, make laws, elect and dismiss officials and conduct trials. * Representative democracy-- A form of Democracy where there are multiple elected individals that repersent the people. If the Big Three were elected, then at that time of the UTR, it would had been that type of governmant. * Social democracy-- Social democrats aim to reform capitalism democratically through state regulation and the creation of programs that work to counteract or remove the social injustice and inefficiencies they see as inherent in capitalism. Also, see Democratic socialists. * Totalitarian democracy-- The people can vote, but they don't get a say. In other words, the governmant act like Tyrants. * Multi party elections-- Where there are Multiple parties. Usually, there will be a Conservtive and a Liberal one. Make sure you name them well. For instance, you could call a Conservtive party the Penguin Power Party. You can have parties following other political ideas. For instance, if you have a party that follows Social Democracy. A good name for it is the Penguin Social Party. Or, if you want a party that seeks to protect the Envioment, you could call the Penguin Greens. You could also mix political ideas together, however, make sure it's pratical. I mean, would you mix a Democrat Socialist form with a Capitalist idea? However, you could mix Social democracy with a Liberal idea. If you have any more questions just ask me. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Okay, I'll try, now that I'm thinking of it. Whoops, guess I haven't gotten around to that. Sorry... =| --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 16:48, 20 July 2009 (UTC) No problemo. Anything for a friend. =) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 16:58, 20 July 2009 (UTC)